


7 O'Clock's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mornings, Sam is an Early Bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gabriel cradles the teacup in his hands, he finds that he's talking to the sky too. If anything, it's easier to worship than God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 O'Clock's Secret

_"Why, on **earth,** would you want to get up at 4 o'clock **every single morning?** "_

_Gabriel wasn't expecting Sam to take this as a challenge._

* * *

 

"Get up, you've had your eight hours. Time for me to show you something." 

Its four am. Gabriel doesn't understand how Sam is bright and shining, peachy keen.

He didn't mean to say this out loud, but he's tired.

"Come on, if you still want to know why I get up at ass o'clock  _voluntarily."_

 

So he gets up. He showers, trying to stick to Sam's routine, and pretends not to be surprised when it wakes him up sufficiently. 

"Alright, you've had your fun, I'm up. Whats next, Samshine?" Sam drags him out to the kitchen and throws together the breakfast Gabriel didn't know he needed.

 

Now, Sam isn't exactly the best cook. Actually, he's a  _shit_ cook. But  _damn,_ does that boy know how to make instant oatmeal tasty. And then Gabriel is dragged outside. "See this? Its the four o'clock sky. I never see much of him, but he's a good friend." Sam shrugs, like that's a good enough way to explain that he  _talks to the sky._ Sam might be insane, but Gabriel forces himself to respect that this is important to Sam. As he cradles the (caffeine-less, Gabriel thinks he died inside when Sam revealed that he doesn't drink coffee) teacup in his hands, he finds that he's talking to the sky too. If anything, it's easier to worship than God. 

Next comes general grooming. This is five o'clock's job, Sam tells Gabriel solemnly. Determined to submissively follow, if just for one day, Gabriel complies, brushing his teeth in the bathroom that shouldn't fit the both of them. And when Sam spends a little too much time combing his hair, Gabriel keeps his mouth shut. "Go put on your clothes." Gabriel tilts his head to the side and snaps his fingers. Sam's eyes cloud with disappoint, and Gabriel is reminded who the morning belongs to. Nodding, Gabriel snaps his fingers again. His clothes are folded neatly on a chair in his bedroom, and his pajamas cling to his body. Gabriel always liked being swaddled. 

He retreats to the bedroom he claimed, shuts the door, and starts to dress. If Sam has to help him with a few buttons, that's five o'clock's secret. Stuck in a trance brought on by the slow carefulness of the task, Gabriel somehow already knows that he's to meet Sam outside. 

Sam smiles. "This is five o'clock. She's my favorite. Stuck in limbo, no one really knows her. People that stay up all night fall asleep at three or four, and people that wake up early wake up at six or seven. She's a mystery." Gabriel looks at the sky and he understands. Things stay quiet before the sun is up. Silence is peace.

Six rolls around and Sam's mood shifts. He's irritable as he cleans up every space in his path, meticulously folding laundry, washing breakfast dishes, putting books on shelves. Gabriel doesn't question why he doesn't see Sam outside, he doesn't have to. Six o'clock is beautiful, but it is the first sign of the sun taking over. The sky gradually lightens up until the dark clarity of the past rolls away and Gabriel finds himself wanting 5 o'clock back. Following the laws of Sam's morning, he thanks six o'clock for its presence, but is in no mood to cherish it's slight remainder.

He realizes that it is seven as soon as he feel's Sam's smile. Along with the sun, it lights up a room. Time has convinced Sam to forgive six o'clock as he turns on a favorite record. Seven, Gabriel learns, is the early signal for the end of a morning.

When Sam takes Gabriel's hand and dances him around the room, he learns that Gabriel's laughter brightens up a room better than the sun ever could. If Dean is hiding in a pillow three rooms away to drown the noise, it's his own fault for missing the morning. Sam's morning. Their morning.

And it's over now, but with a smile and a kiss to the cheek Gabriel wordlessly promises that it'll be back tomorrow. 

If Sam turns his head and kisses Gabriel on the lips, its 7 o'clock's secret.

 


End file.
